Continue the Fight
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: Joey has cancer and Seto is worried. Eventually a doctor comes and gives them some bad news... Yaoi Seto/Joey Puppyshipping T for saying a mild swear...


**A/N Heeey everyone! Thank you for clicking on this and hopefully you will enjoy this. My eyes actually began to water while I was writing this . I hope you like it!**

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler. I'm sorry, there is no way you'll survive another day. We estimate you have a few hours left." The doctor couldn't meet Joey's eyes but with a deep breath he managed to look over at them. Joey, his patient, seemed un-phased. Seto on the other hand, he looked horrified.

"... Few hours..." Seto repeated shakily before looking over at Joey with tears in his eyes. Joey motioned for Seto to come closer.

"My apologizes. I will let you guys have some privacy." The doctor quickly scurried out of the room; he wasn't used to cracking the news. Usually he had his friend, James, an oncologist, do it for him but James took the day off. Swiftly, the doctor walked by the nurse station in the front office.

"Cherri, I'm going home early to my wife. I'm going to order Chinese and watch a few movies with her." Brian spoke as he walked by the head nurse, she head long red hair tied back in a messy bun she nearly dropped her coffee in shock. After what the doctor just saw unfold in front of him, he realized he couldn't imagine what he would do if it was really his wife in the hospital in the same condition.

"When did you plan that?" Ashley, another nurse with black hair that had a few blue streaks in it, asked.

"Now." And with that last word the doctor rushed out of the door to go home to his wife. He would eat dinner with her for the first time in years.

Meanwhile, Joey cradled Seto in his weak arms.

"Joey, I'm not ready... I'll never be ready..." Seto whimper.

"I know, but it's my time. I'm laying down my guns and giving up the fight. You have to let me go sometime." Joey whispered into Seto's ear.

"I know... but not now... oh god... now is too soon..." Seto sobbed into Joey's shoulder as Joey shhhh'ed comfortingly.

"Seto, look at me" Joey whispered as Seto looked up at him in the eyes.

"You made my life wonderful. I am here because of you, instead of dead, bruised, broken, and bloody on my dad's floor. You saved me. I had an amazing life and you gave me everything I could ever want. Then, when the cancer came... I started the fight, my dear Seto, I am not giving up this fight, and god dammit I never will. I am going down with joy, joy in the fact I can rest peacefully. I am not giving up, I am lying down. You will continue the fight for me. Seto Kaiba, I love you. Don't ever forget me." By then end Joey stopped talking he was in tears. Seto nodded.

"I could never forget you. I will continue the fight" For the next few hours Seto and Joey talked, laughed, and cried. They spoke of past days and made future plans like nothing was happening. Then a feeling came over Joey that he couldn't quite describe.

"Seto honey, its time." Seto began to cry and nodded.

He turned off all the machines attached to him and laid back down next to Joey.

"Joey Wheeler, I love you... I always have and always will" Seto wept.

"Seto, I will never stop loving you." With those last words, Seto and Joey kissed. Slowly, Seto could feel Joey's heart stop and muscles relax. Seto sobbed and sobbed into Joey's hair. Joey's life had been cruelly ripped from him, and Seto felt like his life had been ripped. A part of his soul and heart died with Joey. After drying his eye Seto left the room but first, he left something behind.

BREAKING NEWS! The huge bold yellow words covered half of the screen. Soon, a news reporter with too much cleavage showing came onto the TV.

"This is just in, Tonight Seto Kaiba's fiancé, Joey Wheeler, died today from cancer. Only an hour after, Seto donated every cent of his money, except for a small sum left for his little brother, Mokuba Kaiba, to a Cancer charity fund dedicated to curing cancer. No one has been able to find Kaiba. He left the hospital with leaving everything behind including a note that says: Dear Joey, Today, I will continue the fight for you. I will never forget and stopped loving you. Love Seto." The doctor stopped eating Chinese and went from holding his wife to his elbows on his knees and hands in his palms.

"Honey, Brian, didn't you treat Joey." After a few moments of silence, the doctor replied with a weak yes. Brian didn't get any sleep that night; he didn't go to work the next morning.

When he returned to work he bought James an expensive dinner, he had new respect for him and what he must go through. Brian lived a long life not once did he miss another dinner or go to bed without telling his wife he loves her, Joey rested peacefully in his grave, Mokuba lived on to become the new CEO of Kaiba corp. and. Seto Kaiba, was never seen again.

**A/N: Thank you for reading all of it! I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this while listening to the song: 21 Guns by Greenday. It's so sad .. Please read and review. **


End file.
